Situations
by 1upHero
Summary: Ino's getting married to Sai and Naruto can't stand it. Naru x Ino x Sai mostly with some side couples. R and R please.
1. chapter 1

A fic I felt I needed to write... I dunno yet. Enjoy.

I don't always have someone to read over this, so if my grammar/punctuation/spelling/whatever is off, sorry. Please Review after reading, good or bad I really like to know, so please spend a few seconds telling me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N - When I uploaded this somethings messed up (mostly words put together, sentences/paragraphs crunched together) so please don't mind those if I missed any.

Bold - Thoughts

Arial - Italics Memories

**Situations**

**Chapter 1****: We Know the Price We Pay**

It was all over, they thought they had the last word but I showed them...yeh showed them alright...that I'm not the Naruto they labeled me as. I always did want to go out in a blaze of glory and I guess kissing Ino on her wedding day was the only answer. I smiled as I wiped the blood from my mouth, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't worth it. I laughed as a tear slowly ran down my face, what the hell was I thinking? Honestly? That kissing her would change her feelings for Sai? That I would make her heart want me again? Sai had every right to hit me and throw me out; It was his big day after all. Sitting on bed I grabbed the bottle of whiskey Kiba gave me the day Ino announced her proposal. Goodbye, that's all she had to say that day, I wasn't hurt or anything; we both knew the deal, sex and nothing else. That day was no different from the others with the sex, but once it ended she walked out without a care...no cuddling, no talking, nothing and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more than that. I sighed heavily as I stretched. Making my way to the bathroom with the whiskey still in hand I disrobed and started the shower, showers usually made everything better…and this whiskey wasn't to shabby either, in here I think about everything..._ I should have ran after her…_

_Panting heavily I stared deep into Ino eyes, her beautiful cerulean eyes would stare deep into mine and give me __all __the energy I need__ed__, but her eyes were a shade of grey__ this day__...cold.__.emotionless__ "Ino what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Naruto...let's just get this over with" replied Ino as she pressed her lips against mine._

_Pulling away from her I frowned "__Bull crap Ino just tell me._

_"Nothing is wrong Naruto" she said, she's such a bad liar._

_"Tell me or I'm stopping" I smiled thinking she might actually stumble into this trap._

_She laughed "You don't have the balls"_

_I pulled out and rolled onto my back...__"I'm bored..." I said._

_Ino sighed as she straddled my waist "You're such a baby Naruto" and continu__ed whether I wanted too or not.__ I tried to reply but all that came out was a groan. Ino began to move faster. It was hard to be mad at her right now, she was good at what she was doing and it was all my mind could process. Within minutes I was__ on my back__ panting heavily and she was getting dressed._

_"Ino what the hell?" _

_"Goodbye" said Ino as she walked out the door._

_"INO, HEY! HEY!" I yelled to her but got nothing back. __ I sighed as __my alarm went off__, it was__ 11:30 am__ Wednesday and I promised Sakura I would help her at the hospital for a bit. Hopping out of the shower I smiled as I put my winter clothes on, I loved the snow and it did today, the first of the season. Walking through the town I frowned as couples of all ages walked by, I was 18 and I haven't had a single girlfriend. It wasn't that I didn't want one, I tried a few tim__es but nothing really came of it. Sakura had Sasuke, a__fter killing Itachi he came back on his own, disciplinary actions were taken against him for abandoning the village but was givena break due to the fact he killed Itachi and__ that Sakura practically begged__ Tsunade, without hesitation he gladly accepted her love. Hinata finally built up enough courage__ or rather I finally caught on__ and admitted she had feelings for me__ in the past__, unfortunately she was in the process of making something with Kiba which is really for the better, it wouldn't have worked out... sometimes I wish I noticed earlier. Ten Ten was never an option really, Neji would have killed me first and Lee I'm sure would be before me on her list__ if Neji said no__, Shizune was fun, we fooled around __one or twice__... but the age difference was too much for us and Tsunade was starting to catch on, god knows what she would have done.__ Temari was big no considering she would have killed me herself before Garaa, Kankuro or Shikamaru got a hold of me._

_As for Ino, she was the only one. At first we had sex __once in a while thing which slowly became an everyday thing, don't get me wrong__ it was great, but about a year ago she started to date Sai so our encounters were__ less and less until it became nothing but a hello..__. But these couples didn't remind me of the sex we had, but how we never became a real couple, a couple that went on late night dates and dinners with friends or even just walks through the town arm in arm, hand in hand. __We ke__p__t__ our __"__relationship__"__ a secret from the other__s, whenever I brought up the idea of us dating she would always respond the same "I don't want to tied down yet, love is a hard thing to have when you're a ninja"__ I knew it was a lie __though;__ it was__ really about__ Shikamaru and Sai.__ She never really got over Shikamaru properly __and__ Sai called her Mrs. Beautiful which sent her vanity through the roof__ not to mention what I think is an obsession for cocky guys with black hair__. Regardless in the end I'm alone and I can't stand it. _

_Walking into the hospital I made my way to Sakura's office on the second floor, I sighed again...Why couldn't she get Sasuke to do this crap? Noticing Ino and Hinataenter Sakura's office I slowly creped__ to her door and listened in.__Throwing her hand in the air she squealed as she fidgeted "Look!" she said as Sakura and Hinata rushed her hand "Sai asked me to marry him!!!" A bomb went off in my chest "And I said yes!!" The 3 girls jumped around in enjoy._

_"Oh. My. God sweetie!!Congratulations!!!!!" they laughed and jumped some more. __Slowly I made my way in; I crossed __m__y arms and leaned against the door _

_"So...you're getting married huh? Congrats Ino..." __Ino's face dropped _

_"N-naruto...what are you...?"_

_"Hello Naruto" said Hinata, I smiled._

_"Naruto you're here, and late as usual" Sakura laughed "Come over here and check out this ring"_

_"No" Ino and I said in unison__"No, that's ok...I'm sure it's great... Sakura I'll be around" I began to walk away._

_"Naruto!" yelled Ino " I...I..."__I continued to walk away, ignoring her completely. Like times before my job was to walk around and check up on a few of the kid patients, help out other nurses, little things that needed to be done until finally __I made my way to the roof__ and laid down. __"__It didn't mean anything__"__"__she meant nothing...__" __I laughed, I've been saying that for so long and it's never __once __been true__ I've asked myself a thousand times and more why__, why__ hadn't done something__ more?__, why didn't I just tell her the truth__, and like now I had no answer and was left with a painful feeling in my gut._

_"I __thought I'd find you here__" Sakura said as she sat down next to me "What's the matter Naruto? You weren't yourself back there" I sighed in response. Sakura wouldn't understand if I told her and Ino would kill me if I told her, I don't know why I care about what she wants now."You have to get over her Naruto, she's married now" _

_I shot up.__"What did you say?" I asked_

_"Ino, you have to get over her Naruto"_

_"Wait, how did you…?" Had Ino told her about us? They are best friends so it's not unlikely._

_"__She told after the first time and she's told me __every time since" she responded. That's a lot of times…_

_I laughed __"What was the point of calling a secret then if she was just going to tell people?" _

_Sakura laughed__"She only told me...and Hinata." I sighed "Oh ok, act like you didn't tell anyone"_

_"I didn't. She told me not to tel__l anyone and I respected that…__" the pain was getting worse "__Sakura...does she love him?" I asked, fearful of the answer._

_"Yes, she does. She may flirt a lot but there's only a few she's real__ly loved__. She's very serious about who__ she really loves"I groaned.__ She punched__ my arm.__"You're one of them idiot."_

_"Yea..."_

_"You really loved her didn't you?"_

_"More than you love Sasuke...more than I loved you..." Sakura pulled me in close and hugged me. "I'm always here for you Naruto, don't ever forget that" _

_I laughed as I hugged her.__"Yea, I know...thank you..."_

Stepping out of the shower I sighed as I put the bottle down on the sink, the shower and whiskey idea was a bad one, I only had a few sips before I realized how dumb this was. It had been 6 months since that day and I still wasn't over Ino and Sakura's words still lingered in my head "You're one them idiot...", the kiss was starting to feel like a loss than a victory. I came up with the plan that I had to go food shopping now while everyone was still at the wedding and those in still in town had no idea, there was no way I was gonna leave my apartment for at least the next week or so...I can't look at their faces and I had no right no fight back if they wanted to fight. Walking through town I quickly made my way to the food store and grabbed a dozen boxes of ramen...and some other small things for balance. Walking around a bit, I tried to enjoy the beautiful June weather when suddenly I found myself staring at wedding dress at the store Ino dragged me too.

_A few __months went by__ after running into Ino at the hospital__, and as much as I hated it, I've completely dodged__ Ino. I was almost sure it was a trap when __Sakura offered__ to __treat__ me to lunch at this new restaurant in town._

_"Naruto there's something I have to tell you" Sakura said while playing with her __food"__It's partly why we're here…" I was confused_

_"Ok?"_

_"How do I put this…" she was silent "Ino…s-she"_

_"Sakura, just tell me already__"_

_"Ino asked me to go shopping with her for a wedding dress…but I can't with my schedule at the hospital…so I was wondering if you would go?"_

_"What!" __was she crazy?__ "Are you crazy?"_

_"I didn't know what __else __to tell he__r__, she said she wants 3 days worth of dress shopping __and I just can't do all 3. It'll only be for one day Naruto, a few hours at most!__ Besides Hinata will be there too!__ Please! Do this for __me;__ I'll owe you big for this!" She was almost ready to get on the ground._

_I sighed "Sure…" WHAT! WAS I CRAZY!? WHY DID I JUST ANSWER WITHOUT THINKING!_

_"Really?!" Sakura leaned over and pulled into a hug. "Thank you so much Naruto."_

_"__Yea, yea__" I responded. Looking over my shoulder Sakura began smiling and waving her hand._

_"Ino's here"_

_"You meant today?! Ugh!" she was trying to kill me._

_"Hi Sakura Hi…Naruto…how are you?__ I haven't seen you in sometime__" I hated awkward small talk. She sat down next to Sakura._

_"Fine,__ been busy with mission and things. H__ow's the wedding coming along?"_

_"It's going good…" the table went __quiet__ I cursed to myself for agreeing to this.__Sakura broke the silence "Naruto's __going to__ be taking my spot today __Ino"_

_"What!" Ino practically jumped out of her seat._

_"Believe me I had the same reaction" I said_

_"Ino, Naruto please. Look Ino__ I can'__t g__o today but I can do the other two days, __besides Hinata's __going to__ be there and Naruto's good with fashion."_

_"Since when?" Ino and I said in unison._

_I sighed "__Never mind__" I stood up and began to grab my wallet._

_"No. Wait." Ino __started__. "As awkward as it'll be…I could use a male opinion today…"_

_"Are you asking me to come?"_

_"Yes Naruto, I'm asking if you would help me shop today…"_

_"Let's get going then, Sakura thank you for lunch" _

_"I have to use the bathroom first, excuse me." Ino excused herself._

_"__You owe me"_

_"I know, thank you again. How about I make you dinner one night? Anything you want."_

_I smiled "Deal"_

_A few minutes later Ino returned "Ready?"_

_I rose from my seat, said my goodbyes to Sakura and walked out with Ino, of course on the way I paid our waiter for the meal and __tip;__ I'm a bit old __fashion_

* * *

So this is Chapter 1, Read and Review please. 2 will be on its way if you guys enjoy this. 

1up


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, thank you for reading amd as always please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I didn't get a chance to have someone read over this, sorry for the screw ups

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2:** **No More Questions**

I shook my head, as much as I didn't want to I laughed, that day was an absolute mess but it brought a smile to my face, and for that one day I felt as if Ino and I were actually a couple. The day didn't get as awkward as I figured it would, but that's mostly because Hinata was there to break weird silences and keeping the conversations light. I don't know what would have happened if Hinata wasn't there.

"You know you're an idiot right? Kissing Ino, today of all days, dumbass" said the voice as he patted my shoulder. "I didn't think you were capable of pulling a stunt like that"

"What can I say Sasuke? I'm the #1 surprise ninja after all aren't I?" I put on a fake smile.

"This isn't funny Naruto, there were many ways to go about this but you had to go and choose the most idiotic one. Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?"

I stood there silent, I didn't know what to say "I wasn't, she was getting married Sasuke, there was no time left, NONE. I -I just had to do something, something more than words…" I took a deep breath and calmed down; I forgot I was in public. Sasuke sighed.

"So why are you standing outside a wedding dress shop anyway?" He asked

I smirked "Just reminiscing is all…"

_"Naruto what do you think of this one?" Ino asked, flashing a long, sleeveless white dress in my face. _

_"It's cute, I like it"_

_Ino huffed "You've said that for the past 3 dresses. Are you just humoring me? I need your honest opinion__"_

_"I AM damn it! You wanted my opinion right? Well here it is" _

_"__N –Naruto, Ino… please__." __s__aid Hinata_

_"Look__, Ino,__ you want the truth? __You__ look great__…__in all of them…"_

_Ino frowned "Naruto…I'm sor-"_

_I pushed a white dress at her "This one is it, in my__ honest__ opinion that is" I couldn't look her in the eye. She gave a weak smile and took the dress to the changing room__, Hinata followed__. I sighed, this wasn't going to go smoothly if the wrong emotions got in the __way, and at this point I loved and hated her equally_

_"You've got a beautiful wife there son" the __man__ put his hand on my shoulder "__But isn't it customary to not see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"_

_ "Well…she's not my wife,__ we__'re just…" what exactly were we now? We weren't lovers and the word "Friend" wasn't cutting it "We're just friends; we went__ to the academy together…"_

_"Oh? I'm sorry__, please excuse my presumption then.__ I'm Mr.__ Jin __Kamiya, I own this store__"__ he extended his hand._

_"It's no problem" I said shaking his hand__. "__Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"Well Naruto, it's nice to meet you."_

_"__You__ too, you run this place by yourself or do you have __a wife Mister?"_

_"That I do" he said smiling, he pointed to a beautiful blonde behind the counter "We also met at the academy, it's funny, at first we never liked each other, in all honesty she annoyed the hell outta __me.__Then __s__uddenly one day she was all I could think abou__t__ and from there is history"__ He chuckled "I still don't know how she puts up with an idiot like me" _

_I smiled "I envy you…"_

_"Hey Naruto __how do I look__?" said Ino as she walked out of the dressing room. Doing a half twirl was all sh__e needed to do to take me over…s__he was absolutely __stunning.__ I couldn't take much more of this, neither could my heart. "You really did pick a great dress" walking over she pulled me into a hug "You're the greatest"_

_I could feel a tear burning its way through "Yeh…no problem Ino"_

_Hinata must have see__n__ the pain in my face "Naruto…"_

_"You got a bathroom I could use?"__I asked Mr.Kamiya__, he had a look in his eye like this was something he'd seen before.__ We had a similar experience with women but I don't think he knew the extent._

_"Yeh, down that hall over there" walking as fast as I could I made my way to the bathroom __and jumped into the nearest stall…and cried… a little._

"You cried?" Sasuke scoffed "Come on Naruto"

"Shut up…"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Maybe a little too much…I had so many chances, god it's making me sick just thinking about it…"

"Moron" he chuckled.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you at the wedding?"

"The weddings over, everyone's at the reception, surprisingly Sakura let me leave."

"Let you leave? Now whose pathetic?" Sasuke glared at me, I laughed "You hungry?"

"Yea sure, I could use a meal since I missed the one at the wedding"

"My treat of course, the only catch is that it's going to be at the ramen shop"

Sasuke laughed "I wouldn't expect anything else" Making our way to the ramen stand I couldn't stop thinking about Ino and the wedding; everything seemed to be crashing down. Over the past few years the 4 person ramen stand expanded into a small restaurant and like always I'm still the best customer. Walking in we made our way to the back corner so we could talk.

"So just say it already will you" he said as he tapped lightly on the table "That stupid look on your face, you have it when something's bothering you, so spill it"

"It's just a few questions that have been running threw my head…"

"Like?"

"Did I ruin the wedding?"

"No, they continued with it, it's not like anyone else knew about it…"

What?! "What do you mean no one else knew?"

"Exactly what I said, the only people who know are the only ones who saw it."

I couldn't believe it, only Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and myself knew about this? The others had to have noticed I wasn't there, what did they tell them? What do I tell them? I pulled at my hair "This is so ridiculous."

"Well who the hell told you to kiss her? This is something you caused." He was right about that "Look I came too see how you were holding up but I also came here to give you a message Naruto, Sakura wants to see you later. We're having a dinner party at our house and we want you to come."

I laughed "Not a chance, thanks but no thanks."

"Be a man and suck it up, live with your decision as if they we're the only option." He sighed "I know this doesn't sound like me but…what you did today was ballsy, stupid, but I respect it."

"Wow, did you really just compliment me Sasuke?"

"Shut up dummy…look the party is tonight at 7:30pm, for Sakura's sake please show up, even if it's just for a minute" With that he left, leaving me just as confused as I was earlier. I sighed; I really wasn't looking forward to ramen after all. I cursed to myself lightly, it wasn't like I had a choice, Sakura would kill me if I didn't show up, the only positive thing is Ino and Sai will be on their honeymoon. I walked out of the ramen shop and headed home. But what about the others? I couldn't pretend like nothing happened forever, it would surface eventually. Should I just tell them? Did they need to know? All good questions to which I still had no answer.

"I never thought I'd see you again…Naruto was it?" the man said, awakening me from my daze. He smiled at me, extending his hand.

I reached out and shook it like before "Mr. Kamiya it's been a while, I'm surprised you still remember me"

"I sure do, you and your lovely friend bought one of my finest dresses, how is she, Mrs.…."

"Ino"

"Right Ino, has she worn that dress yet?"

"Today was her wedding…"

"Why aren't you there?"

"I kind of…well…it already ended" He didn't need to hear my sob story.

"You're a bad liar kiddo, your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another." He laughed "Don't worry, I'm not gonna judge you or anything, as men we're entitled to do…stupid things for lack of a better word."

"Oh yeh? What do my eyes tell you?" I responded

"Sadness…You didn't want her to marry this guy, did you?"

I smiled "That's quite the gift you got there…"

"I guess you could call it that"

"How do you know all this? It's like you're reading my mind or something"

He pointed to his wife behind the counter "I kissed her at her engagement party..." I choked on my spit in surprise "It was my last resort, my trump card; she was by herself in a tree swing. Without a word I walked over a showed her how much she really meant to me, the guy was real jerk, he cheated on her, yelled at her and even hit her once"

"What happened?"

"She slapped me across the face." He laughed "But I told her everything then, I didn't leave a single feeling out. I didn't want too, she needed to know she meant more than life itself to me…" we stood there silently for a few seconds."So how'd you get that shiner?"

I laughed "I got the crap kicked outta me…willingly. I kissed her earlier today on her wedding day of all days, she was in her dress standing in the field next to church, jesis she looked so stunning, almost criminal. So I went over to her and kissed her. Things were going fine until her to be husband caught me before I could say anything and punched me"

"Ouch, you did deserve it though. What made you kiss her today of all days?"

"Same reason as you I guess, time ran out and I wasn't going to give her up so easily"

"I see" he sat there for a moment with an awkward look on his face

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your story is just…a little weird. You say you kissed her before the wedding right? Then how did her husband know you were going to kiss her? Usually before the wedding the bride and groom aren't anywhere near each other and don't see each until she walks down the isle, but in your case you went up and kissed her outside the church, your kiss was for a few seconds, at max a minute, so how did he know?" A pain in my stomach came about but it wasn't anything like before. Mr. Kamiya was right, how did Sai know I was going to do something? There wasn't enough time for anyone to let him know what I was doing, hell I didn't even know what I was doing until the last second…This didn't make sense at all.

He chuckled "Sorry for going off like that, we're just a couple of idiots…But listen Naruto, I gotta go back to work, stop by anytime" He smiled as he walked back into his store.

"Yeh I will…" I walked away. Someone had to know something, and I was going to get to the bottom of this tonight. 7:35pm came around and I was standing outside Sakura and Sasuke's house and I had too many emotions running through me. I took a deep breathe and grabbed the door handle "God save me…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come, please keep reading. -1 up


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: God save Me**

My body froze as I held onto the door handle, I couldn't do it. I could hear them inside joking and laughing... me showing up would just ruin everything. Minuets rolled by and I was still standing there, they had to have known I was there, we're ninja's after all. Picking up on others presence was grade school training. I sighed; I can't believe how much of a wuss I'm being about this.

"S-so you came after all Naruto, I'm glad" Hinata said smiling.

I smiled back "Hinata, it's been a while" which it had been, last time I saw her was with Ino at the dress hop, not to mention ever since Kiba and her became a couple they were rarely separated. Seeing her here made me feel better, I could always count on Hinata.

"I don't m-mean to sound rude or anything but I honestly didn't expect to see you…" I laughed, it was true though, I stopped going to get-togethers like this a while ago. It wasn't that I disliked them or anything…it just sort of happened.

"Honestly I didn't think I'd even come, I'm actually still debating walking away." I shook my head "Hinata would you come in with me?"

She smiled "Of c-course I will"

Good ole Hinata…"Thank you" I gave her a light smile. I still couldn't believe I pasted up a woman like her, but really she did better than me in the end.

Opening the door for her, we made our way into the house. Sakura was there to great us.

"You're here! Finally, we were waiting for you guys" she walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug "I'm so glad you came." Hinata smiled in agreement "Kiba jus showed up with Shino a bit ago"

Hinata smiled at me and mouthed "Good luck." I smiled back, she walked away.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked.

"Look Naruto, I know this might be rough, I won't be offended if you decide to leave, I understand…really" Sakura Whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I can't promise I'll be here as long as everyone else but I'll make the effort to try" She smiled "So…Ino's not here right?" I quietly said.

"She and Sai are on their honeymoon, don't worry"

"How was the wedding?" I asked

"Beautiful, Ino looked radiant in her dress, you have good taste Naruto"

"So she told you I picked that one out? How nice of her…"

"Why'd you do it Naruto? Honestly?"

"Dramatics. Nothing kicks off a wedding better."

"Naruto I'm serious"

"I love her; I don't want to lose her."

"Naruto…she's a married woman now, that's being selfish. And what about Sai and his feelings? Don't they matter to you at all?"

"Sai's a jerk, plain and simple. He's not right for her and you know it…"

"Naruto…It's not for us to choose who Ino will or will not love. She's an adult and can make choices like this on her own. "

"Come on now, he's not that bad. He may have some trouble with words but he's still a good guy. He's always had your back hasn't he?"she turned her head away"…You were the best man after all…"

"Mmm" I responded "I'll accept it…but I don't have to like it damn it"

Sakura smiled "No one said you had too"

I took a deep breath "Yea, yea…So I suppose they all know right? surprisingly Hinata wasn't really effected by it"

"No, they don't. No one knows, after you left it was decided to not talk about it, your lucky"

"So what about my absence? They had to have noticed I wasn't there."

"It's been taken care of…if it comes up just play along, alright?"

"Fine by me…"I responded, my stomach began to growl thankfully, helping me change the topic "When's dinner?"

Sakura laughed "Dinner will be ready soon, just go relax with the others in the living room." She began to walk away.

"Sakura wait" She turned around "Was…was Sai spying on me?"

"Spying on you?" she responded, she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Mmm, never mind" I waved it off as I made my way to her living room. I guess I wasn't going to find out anything really, Sai was one to keep things to himself. Walking into the room everyone was talking away with drinks in their hands, Lee was the first to notice me.

"Naruto!!" he yelled, turning everyone's attention to me" You're finally here!"

I chuckled nervously "Yea, sorry I took so long to get here"

"Where were you today?" asked Chouji before shoveling some chips into his mouth. They really had no idea…

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't at the wedding, no one saw you and no one had any idea where you were" said Kiba. This didn't make sense…

"Yea well I had some loose ends to take of before the wedding and they kinda dragged out, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything." Quite possibly the most pathetic answer I've ever come up with.

"Naruto its ok, we know. Sasuke and Sakura already told us" said Ten Ten. That's exactly what I'm afraid of…what DID they tell you guys?

"Oh yeh?" I turned to Sasuke "So what exactly did you tell them?"

He smiled "Exactly what happened. The secret affair you and Ino had before Sai. You were madly in love with her and when she dumped you, you never really got over it. By the way, I told Sai and Ino your congratulations, she was sad you couldn't make it but she said Thank You" Jesus he was to good at lying. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"So…now you guys know..." I said. Time to play along…

"Don't worry Naruto even a guy like you can find someone!" Kiba said laughing, Hinata covered his mouth with her hand, everyone laughed.

"Sorry" Hinata said

I laughed "It's ok, he's right though, I'll find my someone someday" I sat down and sighed, I felt like crap lying to everyone but at this point I was choosing the lesser of two evils. My stomach turned knowing the real truth, this was going to blow up right in my face…But you're worth it all. I smiled as my mind drifted to thoughts of Ino.

Sakura came into the room smiling "Alright come and eat everyone" Though I wasn't really in the mood to eat I made my way with everyone to the table. Dinner was going great until I notice I was neck deep in couples. The hugs, the kisses, the lustful, loving looks and all the sweet nothings they exchanged made this even more awkward. I've even heard Lee, Shino and Chouji have found someone…no offence to them but those must be some interesting girls…Sakura stood up and tapped on her glass.

"I have a surprise for everyone, the chounin exams finished and a large, new batch has passed."

"And?" I said

"A week or so ago I mentioned giving us sometime off to Tsunade, she said she'd get back to me tomorrow about that idea, and considering the chounins' coming in I think she might consider it. It's a little farfetched but honestly I think we all deserve a little break."

"Great, I could use a vacation." I smiled.

"Oh but there's more" said Sasuke "Tell em Sakura"

She shifted back and forth clearing her throat in between "I uh, I suggested we stay at the Inn where Ino and Sai are…"

"…what" What kind of crazy idea was that!?

Unlike me though the rest were surprising excited about the idea, Neji and Sasuke turned their heads in disagreement, and Shikamaru sighed, they didn't like the idea either but they knew fighting this was useless. This was going from bad to worse quickly, I had to go, I had no valid excuse not too and saying no would blow the cover up…but I had to try.

"Naruto you're coming along also right?" said Temari; I came too hearing my voice.

"What? oh, no I'm good. I'm gonna do some training with Jiraya"

"Can't, I overheard Tsunade talking about him, he's gone too write some more of his book." said Sakura

"Kakashi?"

"S rank ANBU mission" she replied, but why? Why was she trapping me like this?

"Yamato"

"With Kakashi" she gave me a blank stare "Naruto you have to work things out with Ino" WHAT!!!

I stood up slamming my hands lightly on her table "That won't solve anything Sakura and you know it!"

"Naruto be a man and stand up to your fears and fix this!" she yelled, she sounded just like Tsunade.

"A-a man?! Fear!? Seriously?… be a…"I was at a loss for words. I calmed myself down "Thank you for dinner. Nice to see you guys but I'm leaving" with that I made my way to the front door. Slamming it behind me I B-Lined it straight to my apartment. I couldn't believe Sakura, I really couldn't, the nerve she had, "Be a man and fix this" what is that shit.

"So what the hell was that all about" he flicked the burning ends of what was a cigarette.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you something, I would've asked earlier but you stormed out"

"Yea?"

"What's up with you and Ino?"

I sighed "It's nothing man, don't worry about it"

"Then why is it that I heard her crying and all I could make out was your name?" I knew it was too good to be true, crap, he was gonna kill me for making her cry."I won't act as if I know the situation because I don't but I don't like seeing my friend hurt and you're name is all I got out of it."

I said nothing; there wasn't anything I could say. I don't believe Shikamaru believed the lies we were saying but I couldn't tell him what I've done. What the hell did I get myself into…?

"Pleading the 5th?"

"Its better you not know, it's nothing personal believe me."

He sighed "So damn troublesome…" he put his hands on my shoulder "For what it's worth I think you should come along on this trip, things might turn out for the better. I'm off" He left me to myself. Making my way into my bedroom I fell face first onto my bed, I had enough of this night, sleep was only escape now.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4, thanks for reading and as always PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW….please?

In this chapter things get a little more involved so I put some swears in, not to much to change the rating but more to add feeling. If I'm wrong on this let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Italics – Memories/Thoughts

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:**** Falling Back Down To You**

_ A million thoughts ran though my head as I fidgeted with this damn monkey suit. I spent days running this scenario in my head and it was harder than I prepared myself for. __I was going to kiss her, and as crazy as it sounds this was my only option, the only way I could show her how I really felt._

_"You're late dummy, couldn't you at __least tried to be on time, being the best man an all "_

_I walked straight passed him "Not now Sasuke" I peeked my head in the church door__. "Where is she?"_

_"She's talking with Sakura…why?" he raised his eyebrow, he was catching on._

_"Where?"_

_"In the brides room, why?"_

_"Which way is it?"_

_"Down the left hall! Now tell me why?" he was started to get annoyed. _

_ I began to run down the hall in search of her with Sasuke on my tail. I must have checked ten doors before I could hear her voice behind one. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sasuke grabbed my shoulder and spun me around._

_"Idiot what do you have planned?"_

_"Something I should have done long ago" There was no other way…_

_Opening the door Sakura looked at me and smiled, Ino slowly turned around.__ There's no turning back now…_

_"Naruto I'm glad you-__"I__ didn't give her a chance to finish and before I knew it our lips were locked together. I could hear Sakura gasp and Sasuke sigh but I didn't care, all that mattered was Ino still kissing me. The kiss was perfect,__it was __the type that started romances __in books or movies __or was only in __dreams__, my knee__s__ started to buckle from the sudden rush of passion__. I pulled her closer to me as she ran her fingers through my hair__. Pulling away I gently grasped her chin and looked deep into her eyes. This was either the beginning…or the end._

_"Ino I love you…I never had the guts before to say it, I know this really is the worst possible time but I had to say it__… __I couldn't go on living knowing I never got the chance to say this to you."_

_"Naruto…I…"_

_"Don't marry him"_

_"No, Naruto" her eyes began to swell "What the hell is wrong with you! How can you be so inconsiderate you __jerk?__" A few tears ran down her cheek "I don't love you Naruto…please leave" I froze as my heart __shattered__ into a million piece…it was over, I was too late and there was nothing I could do or say. A hand grasped my shoulder and I was thrown into the wall. Oh shit…Sai…_

_"Bastard!" he raised his fist, I knew what was gonna happen…but I deserved this….BAM! _

I flew up from my bed, I sighed.

"Stupid dreams…" More bangs came from my front door. "Alright already I'm up!" I yelled. Opening the door she stood there smiling at me with groceries in her hands.

"Sakura?"

"Can we talk? I have a few surprises for you and I'll make you breakfast?" _damn my love for food_.

"Yeah, I guess" _I also had no food_…

"I want to say first that I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to corner you like that, I just feel that this the best way to fix things so we can go back to the way we used to be" _Funny how Shika said the same thing._

"Things will never be the same Sakura, not after this."

"I know but…"

"Look, its water under the bridge, let's just…not talk about it" _I knew it would come up again, this wasn't gonna go away so easily._

"I talked to Shikamaru this morning, he said he tried to talk to you about coming on the trip but you were silent"

"Yeah…wait, coming on the trip? You don't mean!" _No. Friggin. Way._

"Well that's surprise number one…Tsunade agreed to giving us a break, believe me I'm as surprised as you are." _Damn it Granny…_

"I see" I tapped my finger on the table, _the bridge was burning from both sides and I was trapped in the middle…the fall was inevitable_. A set of knocks came from my door. "I wonder who that could be."

"Surprise number two" she responded as she turned on the stove.

"Oh god" I slowly opened the door, not exactly sure what was behind it. Surprisingly it was Hinata and Kiba.

"Morning Naruto." Said Hinata smiling

"Yo" said Kiba

"Morning, you guys are here for breakfast too I assume?" I smiled as I lead them into my kitchen. _This wasn't so bad I guess, __I haven't__ had company in a long time, it was actually nice to have breakfast with other people._

"Oh, I almost forgot" Sakura handed Hinata the spatula "Hinata could you take over for a quick sec, Sasuke left something here and he wanted me to get back" she looked at me and winked "He said they'd be in you're room?"

_What the hell was she talking about?_ "Umm, oh yeah, those kunais he left here, I'll help you get them. Excuse us for a sec" we made our way into my bedroom, Sakura slowly closed the door behind us.

"What are Kiba and Hinata doing here?" I whispered to her

"I invited them over your jerk, what's wrong, you don't like them anymore?" she whispered back

"You know that's not how it is, but what's going on here Sakura?"

She sighed "Look, you haven't been hanging out with any of us since Ino announced she was engaged. We don't leave for the trip for a few more days, so you're gonna get reacquainted with everyone" How far into this scheme did they think up?

"Who the hell said I was going!"

"Naruto." she yelled at me like a scorned puppy…_wait, puppy_…_oh crap__ Kiba can probably hear us whispering! I forgot all about his trained ears. _Grabbing a handful of kunais I began to bend a few, and as hard as it was I slightly bent one.

"Play along" I walked out the door laughing "Just don't tell Sasuke about it please" I said loudly

"Why were you guys whispering in there?" asked Kiba. _I was right_.

"Uhh…" Sakura didn't have an excuse

I held up the bent kunai "I bent one of his kunais, I tried to keep it quiet but your ears are better than I thought." I laughed. _Please fall for it…_

He smiled "Damn right they are" our stomachs began to growl. Sakura and Hinata laughed

"Well aren't we hungry" Thankfully breakfast went smoothly and no mention of Sai or Ino were brought up. After cleaning up and a few cups of coffee Hinata and Kiba parted.

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" she smiled

"Yeah it was fun, in all honestly I do miss doing things like this. So what are you going to do today?"

"Sasuke and I were going to go do a little shopping" I laughed, he hated nothing more than to shop with Sakura."You?"

"I'm going to go see Granny, I've been meaning to talk to her."

"Don't take to long, she has a ton of work to do, but I'll see you later Naruto, Sasuke's probably waiting for me" Leaving my house cleaner than it was when she entered I made my way to the shower. _Tsunade has a second motive for this vacation time she was giving us vacation __time__ and I wanted to know what it was. _

Knocking on the door to the Hokage office I could hear Shizune lecturing Granny about finishing up the daily's worth of work. The door opened and Shizune stood there smiling at me.

"Naruto, it's good to see you" she led me into the office "How have you been?"

"Better, that's for sure" I grabbed a chair a pulled it up to the desk.

"I know why you're here Naruto, Sakura explained everything to me" Tsunade smirked "Causing some trouble are we?"

"Why" I responded "Why are you giving us a vacation?"

"That's pretty ungrateful, I give you and your friends the choice of a short break and you're here to complain?"

"Damn right, giving us a vacation is rare, a vacation as group? Even rarer, but a group vacation at the same time of Ino's wedding, TOO Ino's vacation spot is just unbelievable and you call me ungrateful for being suspicious. What are you guys planning?"

"You guys?" she responded. I was going to have to interrogate her…with the possibility of her killing me…

"Sakura, Sasuke, Yourself and who knows. I thought the lie at the dinner party was a good cover up. But this? This is just…madness. So tell me why, If you really know what happened yesterday, if you really know the relationship I had with Ino…then why throw me into the lion's den?"

She threw a manila envelope at me "Take a look" I pulled out a stack of papers. _My old mission reports?_

"What's all this?"

"There are ten mission reports there are only three alike, can you tell me why?"

I scanned through the papers. I couldn't find anything that would stand out. "I don't know"

"The first three, all done perfectly, those missions were from six months and back. Now the other seven are from six months ago to the present. You see the difference?"

"No not at all"

She slammed her fist on the table "They've been getting worse! Naruto you're one of my top ninjas, you rejected the opportunity to join ANBU four months ago and you've steadily been doing worse and worse, at first I thought you were just tired, so I threw some breaks in between but it only made things worse it seems. Only up until today have I learned the real reason behind it." She slid Ino's profile across the table. "At this point from what Sakura has told me I can only assume she is the reason why you've been failing, so I'm not asking you to go, I'm TELLING you to go!"

"I don't believe this shit…"

"We'll you better, you leave in two days with the others, you're dismissed." She went back to her paper work. As I walked out she said one last thing to me "As for this cover up, I haven't been involved at all up until now." _ Yeah bullshit._I slammed the door on my way out, the world was against me and there was nothing I could do. Returning to my home I made my way to my bed. I groaned as I face planted into it.

"Why meeee?"

"Yo Naruto"

I rolled over to see the person sitting on my window sill "Kakashi?" He smiled as he stood there in his ANBU kit, _so he was with ANBU…_ "I thought you were on an ANBU mission?"

"Just got back from it, seems I missed a lot while I was gone."

"So who told you?"

"Tsunade was vague with the details, but I think I've got the rest. She sent me here as soon as I gave her my report."

"She still mad?"

"No, you know she was being tough on you out of love right?"

"Oh I bet…"

"It's called tough love for a reason Naruto, she loves you like you were her own family, do you honestly think she would put you in dangers way if it wasn't for your own good." He sat down next to me on my bed.

_Why do you have to make sense_"I know but…I don't know. I just…wish this would end already"

"You had to have known it was going to be like this" he sighed "It's times like this you have to over come it and be emotionally stronger"

"Kakashi…"_ Was he opening up to me? I never __knew much__ about his past, but that last line raises some questions. Maybe he __can answer__ a few of mine…_

He stood up "Come on, lets get some ramen, on me of course" I smiled, how could I say no?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's chapter 4, 5 should be coming along soon, it'll be a lot longer than these past few chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

As always thanks for reading this and please comment/review (good or bad). Gallen I hope you got that message I sent you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5: Angel with a Sword**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The days came and went and I hated every moment. I haven't spoken to Tsunade or Sakura in two days and my life was a little less stressful, but that all ended today. We were suppose to meet at the front gates of the city at 11am sharp to start our three hour hike to the Heaven High Inn, fitting really, considering not matter what I did I was a dead man and someone was gonna end up fighting me. _Will anyone stick up for me when they find out?_ There was no doubt they were going to find out what I did, no miracle of man or anything less than the grace of God could save me now, and even as I stood here at the gates minutes early I couldn't see a light at the end of this tunnel. All my faith was in Sakura and Sasuke's plan…to say they even had thought this far through..._ Are you even worth putting up with this Ino? I don't know what I'm going to get out of this or why I'm honestly doing this but something's going to happen…In all honesty right now…I don't want anything to do with you anymore…_

"Naruto! So you've decided to come! I'm glad" Lee yelled as he ran up to me with his travel bag.

I smiled "Yeah, how could I miss a vacation like this? Besides I can't wait to see this girl I've heard you've been seeing. Where is she anyway?"

He laughed "She's not coming along, I wasn't about to make you the odd man out" _I hope you don't think different of me Lee after this…_

I was shocked "You're gonna miss out on a romantic getaway for me? You sure about this? There's still sometime to get before the others come. Speaking of which, do you know who else is coming along?"

"Everyone is coming, and together we shall celebrate the spring of youth!" he gave me his nice guy pose. At this point I was positive the green spandex look was going to last for generations… I sighed; I was hoping this was going to be a small thing, figures it would turn out like this. "Is something wrong Naruto? You really haven't been yourself lately"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm still a little pissed from my meeting with Granny, but thanks for not leaving me alone during this."

Within minuets everyone finally arrived. I still couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't believe I was here right now…I should have just ran for it. Sakura smiled at me but all I could muster was a smirk, that pain in my stomach began grow and it was making me sick, I honestly wanted to break down… I couldn't take this anymore.

"You're not in this alone anymore you know, Sakura and I are in it just as deep as you… We live as a team, we die as a team" Sasuke started to lead the group, beginning the end of my life. I smiled, without a second thought they were ready to back me up at anytime… I choked back the tears starting to boil up… this was a favor that couldn't be paid back, not in my life time…hell not even in two…

The hike went faster than I had expected and I hadn't said a word since we left, my best chance now was to interact with them as less as possible, I had to talk to them alone and plead with them to just go along with it. That's to say that they don't kill me on sight, but either way I was screwed. We stood in front the Inn and pulse began to rise, the Inn was beautiful being on top on a high, by a lake and all but not even this nice environment couldn't calm the storm that began to brew. As we walked in an old lady greeted us with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the High Heaven in, I'm Mrs. Yagami the owner and care taker. Are you the ones from the leaf village?" _Yagami?...could it be coincidence? _

"Yes we are" said Sakura "Are the newly weds still here?"

She smiled "Oh yes, they've been here for a few days and are for a few more. Friends of yours I presume?"

"Yup, they invited us here"_Wait…invited us here?_

"Oh wonderful" She laid out a small pile of keys "Your two groups are the only guests we have right now so you can have any rooms you want" _Really?…how can this place be empty? This place should be full considering the location and season…what the hell is going on?_

Everyone reached for a set a room keys, I dug through the pile and found a room a further away from the others, though there was only two floors at this Inn a room, having a room on a completely different floor was the best I was going to get.

"While you get situated would you like me to inform your friends of your arrival?"

"No!" I yelled…_shit I wish I thought that one through…_"I mean…it would be better…if it was a surprise" I began to sweat from everyone staring at me.

"I agree" said Sasuke "Please don't inform them of our arrival" he smiled.

The old lady smiled "Of course. Please enjoy your stay" she picked up her broom and began to sweep the doorway. Everyone grabbed their things and made their way to the second floor rooms, while I stayed behind. _This old woman may have some answers I need…_ I waited till everyone was out of sight to make my move.

"Excuse me Mrs. Yagami, may I ask you a few questions?"

She smiled "Of course dear, I don't know if this old mind can give you all to your answers but ask away"

"Thank you." I replied as she led us to a screened in porch. "I'm surprised there's no guest here, why is that? For a spot like this you would think it would be chocked full"

She laughed "Well that's kind of hard to answer, guests come and go when they want, and it's something I can't really control"

"Right, how foolish of me." _ That makes sense _"Do you happen to have a son that runs a wedding dress shop?"

"Oh yes! Have you met him before?"

"I met him while I was shopping with the bride of the married couple here, he's a nice man, very easy to talk too, I'd have to assume he told them of this place"

"Well that's my son for you, always there with a smile on his face ready to help anyone out." She stared at me "You remind me of him, in his younger days of course. You both have an aura of… pleasantness."

"Really? I guess that could be me"

"Trust me sweetie, I'm good with these sorts of things" I smiled, this woman barely knew me and yet she's treating as if she knew me for years.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto it was a pleasure having a chat with you, haven't had a good conversation in sometime, not since my husband passed away" The happiness literally drained away from her cheery mood. "It's been almost a year now, it hurts a lot knowing the love of my life is gone… but loving someone or something means you might have to one day let it go, now matter how hard to try to fight it…" this was breaking my heart, my problem couldn't match the pain she was going through.

"I want to ask you something else, but I have to ask you to not tell a single soul…"

"Mum's the word"

"The bride, Ino… has she been happy these past few days?"

"I haven't seen her frown yet, not in my Inn at least, I won't allow it" she smiled

"I see" _I had to leave, screw what everyone thought, I couldn't do this to Ino…I couldn't do this to me._ "Well, thank you for your time, I'm gonna go unpack now"

"Your Hokage must really like you guys. She paid for this entire… oh" she paused "Never mind my words, just an old lady babbling... let's do this again"_ What? Tsunade paid for all of this?...so that explains the no guests, she paid her off to not let anyone else come, why do I feel even more like a puppet?…_I smiled

as I walked away to my room. I heaved a deep sigh of relief. I was no where near the others, and this room was perfect, great view, nice breeze, I could really relax here.

"So here's your room…" I froze, I was speechless…I didn't see this one coming.

"Ino…" I looked deep into her eyes, I couldn't read her emotions, she wasn't sad but wasn't happy either…I guess this was a good thing.

"I'm surprised you're here" she said as she leaned up against my doorway.

"Mmm… Sakura was…very persuasive. How are you?" I continued to unpack my things.

"I'm good, Sai's good too…"

"I'm glad…but does he even know I'm here?"

She sighed "Yeah he knows, he wasn't too happy at first but he's seemed to have calmed down about it. That's partly why I'm here, he wants to have a chat with you."

I laughed "As long as doesn't punch me again"

"Naruto that's not funny."

"And the other part?" I wasn't going to get into an argument with her.

"We need to have a talk…" I was silent, I never like admitting my own mistakes but this was inevitable. "Not now though…sometime soon" she tuned around and began to walk away.

"Ino… I…I just wanted…never mind…" I had to stop myself, she was giving me a chance to explain myself and I had to make sure everything was laid out right before having it, I couldn't screw this up. "Where does Sai want me too talk anyway"

"Right here will do fine" he said as he walked into me room. _Boy this is this awkward._

"Fine by me" I replied

"I'll excuse myself." She began to walk away "By the way Naruto, were going to be meeting up later to a group "thing", Sakura wasn't specific about the details, but I just wanted to let you know"

"Ok…" Sai moved over to me and stared at me. "So…"

"Why did you do it Naruto?"

I sighed "I don't know man"

"Don't "I don't know man" me Naruto, I thought we were friends, teammates even. You helped me find emotion in this world. I still can't understand why you did it" he said

_Did he really not know of Ino and me relationship before hand? It's not something they would just start talking about, so how much could I tell him?_ "Ino and I…sort of dated…kinda for a few months. I had many chances with her and I didn't take them and it ate away at me, I really liked her and…well, long story short I pulled a bull crap move a few days ago and it blew up in my face, I honestly don't know what I was thinking though… it's hard to explain something to you that I can barely explain to myself. Look, I'm sorry, really I am, you don't have to accept it and you can hate me forever if you want too…but I just want you to know this. The others don't know anything, so if it isn't too much trouble to ask, which I have no right too… could we keep things at least civil?"

"Why? Why should I do this for you?"

"I…don't have an answer for that…sorry"

"Save your apologies" the room went silent…

"I'll do it…for Ino. I don't give a damn about what you want"

"Fair enough" Kakashi voice popped into my head as I remembered what he told me at the ramen stand.

"_Sometimes you have to roll with the punches Naruto, you have too accept things that happen and try to move along, but this is always going to be a stain on your friendship with everyone. Everyone goes through something like this in one way or another…it's apart of growing up I guess."_

"Fair enough…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's chapter 5, sorry it took so long, things have been pretty crazy lately so I'll try and get 6 out ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the chapter that took far too long. Please Read and Review.

I wanted to get this out and** I didn't get a chance to have someone read this so there are going to be a lot of muck ups.**

--

**Chapter 6: Kissing the Pain Away…**

After my talk with Ino and Sai I spent the rest of my time in my room, I needed the rest. The next morning I woke up much earlier than I wanted too, I decided to spend a little time on the dock by the lake. A day went by and the question still stood. Where do I go from here? Ino and I were over, I came to that realization and as much as I hated it, it was the truth, but something wasn't right. I was still in the process of getting over her, but I felt like there was a missing piece, I wasn't comfortable with the way this was going. Sai and I weren't really friends but we weren't enemies either, it was a problem but still wasn't the answer. Everyone was still in the dark about the real situation and those who knew weren't talking but at this point even if they found out it I wouldn't really care but that wasn't the answer. I sighed, there was no path for me to walk, all I could do was take this step by step...it was driving me absolutely insane. I couldn't go on living like this, it isn't healthy. I needed something to happen, good or bad I still needed it. A pair of feminine arms wrapped around my shoulders as she sighed into my ear.

"So you've been hiding?" she sat down next to me

"I'm not hiding Sakura...I'm just thinking" I responded

"You're up pretty early; did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeh, I slept fine…I just felt like getting up early for some reason. I had a talk with Sai...didn't really go so well. I mean I guess were on speaking terms again but it's pretty much only for Ino's sake, but were going to have another talk again."

"Mmm, if there's anything left unsaid then maybe it would be for the better. I'm proud of you for talking to Sai so early"

"Don't make me out to be a saint just yet; they came to me while I was unpacking. Caught me off guard honestly but I was glad they made the first step. How is Ino?"

"She's good; she told me yesterday about the conversation, she also mentioned you haven't talked her to her about "it" yet"

And I'll avoid it as long as I can "If I have it my way it's not going to happen on this trip. I'd rather not have it while everyone is here, but it's really not in my hands...if Ino wants to talk I don't exactly have a choice now do I?" I clenched my fist. _This is pathetic…_ "I'm lost Sakura, I don't know what to say or how to act anymore, I want this to end in the best possible way but...I don't know."

"Things will be for the better if you strive for it, if you just let this slide through there are too many chances for this to fall through. You say you don't want everyone to find out but you do little to prevent it, I can see how it's easier to just shut your eyes and let things work out but you'll never be satisfied. This will eat you alive if you let it. Besides we're only here for another day, this maybe the best shot you have."

"Then tell me what to do Sakura, honestly, I'm tired of this and no ideas are coming to me. One hour I feel one way, the next it's the exact opposite."

"Tell you what to do? Naruto you don't sound like yourself, really there's nothing I can do. This is your fight after all, and since when were you ready to back down? What was all of this "My way of the ninja talk" if you're going to run away? Don't take this the wrong way Naruto but you really have to step it up here, control your destiny...don't get dragged along by it. Of all people I shouldn't have to tell you this"

Was I really that different? I know I wasn't myself; I hadn't been for a long time now but...No, she was right. If I wanted this to end my way it had to be on my terms. I smiled at Sakura; I loved her in ways she'll never know and ways I would never act upon."Thank you Sakura, really, I don't know where I would be without you"

She smiled back "Anytime Naruto" she pulled me into a hug "Anytime..."

What I think surprised me the most was Sai keeping his word. Sakura arranged a little get together, a picnic, she said, would make a great day activity for the group, she was sounding more and more like a mother as the days went on. Strangely Sai and Ino said nothing about the incident and acted as if nothing happened and it didn't make sense. They could have ratted me out long ago, they weren't at fault, it would have all been on me and yet they were silent, they definitely didn't do it for my sake, then who's? Still I stuck to my original plan and interacted as less as possible, so while they were off picnicking in the field, I made my way to the bath house. I sighed as slid into the water, I needed this, thoughts of Ino ran through my head making my heart ready to explode. I loved her and hated her, my heart and head were at constant war over her and I couldn't produce a single rational thought about her. At this point I wasn't sure what I wanted from her or wanted to be with her after this, I'd like to be friends with her, but part of me still wanted her to steal her away. Kakashi was right after all, this was going to leave a stain on our relationship for along time. I cursed her for poisoning me like this. No, I kissed her for a reason, all this talk about giving up made sense but I couldn't give up like this… no, no…thinking like this was wrong, I just apologized to Sai for making the mistake of ruining all of our friendships, how could I try and continue to take her away? I screamed as I grabbed my hair. This is so damn aggravating! What am I doing with myself!?

"You know you shouldn't yell like that, people might think something wrongs going on in here." Sasuke was already in by time I noticed he was even there.

"What are you doing here?"

"They moved it into our bedroom, well, the girls at least. I broke out of there as soon as I could, I didn't worry about the others"

"I see"

"So have you talked to Ino yet?"

"No not yet, I'm not going to just jump into it, I want everything to be perfect but all I have to say to her is apologies which isn't good enough."

"It's better than nothing. What else would you have to say to her? Apologies are your best bet and I can't see what else you could say. You made you're peace with Sai and I'm sure she knows that, if I know that than she defiantly does. I can't tell you what to say but just don't screw it up, tell her everything that needs to be said and be done with it, your relationship is basically in her hands, and whatever the outcome you HAVE to except it."

"I'll except it, don't get me wrong I'm not going to fight her over it but…I would like to see this end on a good note"

"Why is that? I like hearing you want things to end good but really what's that going to do to you? You can say you're over her all you want but really it's going to kill you on the inside and you know it. Can you really be friends again? Can you sit there and watch them be happy while you die inside?"

"I'm stronger than that Sasuke…it…it's not going to happen like that"

"Mmhmm I bet. Before you perfect the words, priorities the people. Don't put anyone in front of yourself, you'll end regretting everything." As much as I wanted him to be wrong, he was dead on. I wanted to be over her and slowly I felt I could get there but what about the in between days? If I put their happiness in front of me I'd end up nowhere with nothing but a broken spirit and missed placed feelings. I couldn't post pone this any longer, I was going to talk to Ino tonight, and everything was on the table, the good, the bad, and the ugly she was going to get it all. Leaving Sasuke, I threw my clothes back and made my way back to my room to prepare but as fate would gave it she was sitting on my window sill.

"I've was wondering when you'd be here…"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Only for a few minutes… I wanted to have our talk; you've been very elusive lately"

"Can't say that I've noticed… so you want to talk?

"I wouldn't be here other wise" she moved form the window to my bed. "So why did you do it?"

"I don't know…seemed like the right thing to do, at the time that is. We had sex a lot and I felt like we were more than just sex friends, I never told you how I felt before because I was afraid, I really enjoyed the sex but more being with you…I didn't want that too end. I figured the way things were going we would fall into a relationship but it didn't turn out like that and I saw you less and less, lowering my chances to tell you. I wanted to tell you while we went dress shopping, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so the wedding day finally came around and I felt as if I had no other opinions left and I…" I sat down next to her. "Was I wrong? Were the feelings I felt a one sided thing?"

She sat there for a moment and just looked at me, I began to sweat. I couldn't believe I actually said all this, I couldn't believe she didn't call me an idiot and slap across the face…though she could still do that at this point.

"Naruto…" a tear ran down her eye. I wanted to hold her and comfort her, but how could I do that when I was to blame? "Did you really think kissing me on my wedding day was going to work? I rid myself of feelings for you long ago, Every time we saw each other it was mostly because we had sex, sex that at first I thought meant something but it was all you wanted to do it seemed. I'm married to Sai now, I love him, with all my heart and I know he feels the same way… you should have made you feelings clear sooner…things could be different now…"

"Yeah…" the room went silent "So what's the next move? I'd be lying if I said I don't want be in your life in someway but things won't ever be the same…"

"Of course I want you in my life! Naruto you mean a lot to me, as a former lover and a wonderful friend."She gave a small laugh "Your dress was a big hit, everyone loved it, I made sure to mention you when they ask about it."

I chuckled a bit "So…friends again?"

"You think we can do it?"

"Yeah, I think so…if we try…"

She leaned in and gave me a hug "Friends then"

She smiled a genuine smile at me and at that moment things seemed as if they would get better, but that unsettling feeling came back. I was happy that we were on the right track to making things right but I was also admitting defeat, I was giving up and that's just something I'm not comfortable with but it was like Sasuke said "Before you perfect the words, priorities the people" Ino would become another Sakura in my life."

"Kakashi why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did, I ran from my problem and in the process almost losing two of my best friends. Things are better now but I regret every bad decision I made that day"

"Who?"

"Asuma and Kurenai. Don't talk about to anyone else you got me?"

"I see…so where did you run too?"

He laughed "They're the reason I joined ANBU"

And then it all made sense, why he was so open about it with me…he went through the same thing. I laughed, always protecting the people he cares most about, I was beyond lucky to have him. I had to take his advice and make this right. Ino laughed as she waved her in front of my face.

"Naruto you alright? You zoned out there for a moment"

"What? Yeah, I'm good, sorry." A light knocking came from behind me.

"Sakura" Ino waved her over to sit with us

"Am I interrupting anything? Because I can come back."

"No, no" I said. I looked into Ino eyes and smiled. "We're good, right?"

"If there wasn't anything to talk about then I guess we are. I have to go see Sai, he wants to hear about this, I'll see you guys later" Ino left my room and I could breathe normal again.

"So how was it go?"

"Brutal."

"Really?"

I laughed "Naw, it was fine, everything was said and I guess were good..."

"What's wrong?, you don't seem happy about this"

I laughed "Naw, it was fine, everything was said and I guess were good..."

"What's wrong?, you don't seem happy about this"

"She's still in my heart, I don't want to let her go but I'd only continue to hurt myself believing I could still have her like that. But I'm fine with it and now all I have to do is keep it simple with them."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"I put myself in this place; I was the only one who could get me out"

"Well I'm glad but what I came to tell you was we're having a big dinner together tonight and I want you to come"

"Sure, sounds fine to me"

"Really? I was expecting more of a fight here…"

I laughed "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to have a shower so…"

"Ok, ok I'm gone, bye Naruto"

"Goodbye Sakura" She sat there for a moment and stared at me. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, sorry" she turned around and left. Kakashi would hate for what I was about to do but like him then I have to do what is good for me. The plan came to me as soon as I was finished talking with Ino, it wasn't the best plan but it was the best I could do. Packing my things I threw them out my window , quietly hiding them in the brush of grass by the window. Before this went through…I had one last thing I had to do…

Ino stood there staring out the window while she touched her lips, he left her long ago and still she stood here, she was shocked really, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad and she couldn't understand why? A knock on her door broke her from the trance.

"Ino you alright?"

"Yeh Sakura…I'm fine…"

"Ok, well were having dinner soon."

"Ok…"

"Have you seen Naruto by the way?" Ino ran her finger across her lip.

"_I'm going away Ino, I have to find myself and I'm sure the answers I need are somewhere out there. You can hate me after for this but…I want to say goodbye my way" Naruto slowly grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one final kiss. He pulled away and whispered "I'm going to be Hokage one day…so don't forget about me…" grabbing his things he darted out the window leaving Ino to herself._

"He left a bit ago…"

"He what!? We have to go after him! I'll get th-"

"No!...no… let him go, he'll be fine" a tear trickled down her face "He's promised to be the Hokage…he'll be back"

--

The End

--

Sorry this took way to long to get out but there it is as bad as it maybe… I might do a story after Naruto gets back or even Naruto's adventure, I don't know yet, but in any case thank you for reading and check in on my other stories that I should be posting soon

1up


End file.
